In pictures shattered, memories broken of promises
by D.M.A.S
Summary: well... in pictures shattered, memories broken of promises forgotten?... GC as always....CHAPTER 2 UP NOW...FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

AN: something I thought of.  
Disclaimer: not my characters.  
Summary: see title.  
Feedback: would be nice, and if I have enough fb's I'll write what happened. So if you have any ideas what could have happened please let me know.  
Chapter 1

A photoalbum lays on a table in a livingroom in a house somewhere in Las Vegas. It's open.

Dust had settled itself on the pages as time went by.

Not just the photoalbum is dusted.

The whole room, the whole house is dusted.

The only things left in the room are the album and the table.

Nothing else.

Everything was moved away back then.

Everything except these things.

And except the memories in their minds those things are the only ones.

The way the album lays there.

Long lost and forgotten.

Like the memories it is keeping.

Same memories as the house is keeping.

Memories of a time long lost and forgotten.

Memories of a time which had been perfect.

Nothing was wrong and everything right.

The way it was supposed to be.

Most of the former furniture is thrown away.

It was never replaced.

It could have been.

But it was not.

The table, the book and the house were to dear.

But yet to hurting.

So these things simply stayed there.

The album isn't just opened at any page.

On the left page is just one picture.

On the right there's only one too.

The left one was taken long ago.

A woman and a man kissing in it.

They don't seem to be older than twenty-five.

The right one is of the same couple about twenty years after that.

They are dressed as they would be getting married.

But look twenty years older than on the last one.

Dust has settled on both of the pictures.

But the smiles on their faces are still visible.

They are so joyful.

And you would be lying if you say you don't ask yourself what happend.

Two people as happy as them.

They look like they have promised their forever to each other.

Nothing is left just the memories remind of promises made in pictures forgotton.

Once she was his.

And once he was hers.

But now only memories can tell.

Memories of best friends.

Memories of lovers.

Memories of them.

Why are those memories here?

Why should they be long lost and forgotten?

There is still hope.

The memories are still in the minds of some people.

END?whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: To those of you wanting to know what happened, well just read, hope it answers everything. And thanks for the nice ideas, ...don't want to say to much but Cath, Gil fighting sounds nice, but I just couldn't write that, somehow, I really prefer writing happy stuff.  
And well I don't hate Sara, well thinking about it I guess I do a little bit, but not that much.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, wish they were...  
Feedback: Would be nice to know if you like my idea of what happened...  
Chapter 2: There's still hope..._**

Too dear but yet too hurting.

Once they both lived here.

Happily together after facing the world

For more than 20 years being best friends.

They used to live here.

But not anymore.

They thought finally there was no one left who doesn't want them to be together.

But they were wrong.

There had all these years been a third person in love.

The one person they thought had a crush on him.

But it wasn't just a crush. It was more than that.

Two years after their marriage it began.

Someday there was a note on his desk.

Leave her or you'll both be dying'

He thought it was a bad joke and throw the note away.

A week later they got a call on their answering machine.

Leave him or I'll kill you bitch and I'll make believe that you killed him I know how to do it and I will.'

She asked him what that's supposed to mean.

And he told her of that note he received.

And he told her that he'll never leave her.

No matter what he won't leave.

They both knew who the person is.

But they had no evidence to prove it.

They both knew that there was just one person having a crush on him.

But how can you prove that?

They couldn't.

So they did the one thing they knew would be right.

They told nobody about it.

One day they picked their daughter up from school.

And simply drove away.

A few weeks later they called her father and asked him to sale all the furniture except the old table in the living room.

And he did as he was told.

They never told anyone where they have been gone.

They never sold the house, and they never realized that they left the album on the table.

But they didn't need pictures to remind themselves.

They started a new life.

They didn't even told their parents where they are.

And they never even worked again.

Every once in a while there was a check from her father to a certain bank in France.

And every once in a while the money has been taken to another bank back to America.

Unnoticed by every one else.

The day they left Vegas they didn't tell anyone.

They just stood up one morning packing all their things.

Picking Lindsey and driving down to the airport.

They never put in their resignations.

And everyone of their old friends wondered if they'd be okay.

A few weeks later there was their answer.

A card without a post stamp addressed to the Las Vegas crime lab.

In a well known handwriting it read,

_"Merry Christmas to all of you.  
And we hope you have a wonderful life.  
We'll never forget and always love you,  
But explaining is too complicated,  
We won't ever be coming back.  
But if you want to mail us mail at our old address in Vegas.  
Every once in a while there is some angel telling and giving our mails to us.  
Nick, you've always been a great co-worker and friend to us.  
Warrick, you were always there when we needed you, we'll miss you.  
Greg, work has always been much more fun with you, wishing you good luck with women.  
Jim, in the very moments we needed you, you were there.  
And last but never least, Sara, even after everything we can never hate you, we hope you'll forgive us just as we forgave you.  
Have a great vacation time,  
And we'll never forget you all, life was so much more with you,  
Forever yours,  
L, G&C'_

She is just ready writing another letter to her sister, thanking her for checking their old mailbox every once in a while,

As a very familiar voice shouts,

"Cath, you coming? Linds and I are waiting"

"Yes dear, just a sec"

"You won't want to miss the snow in Montana, do you?"

"After 20 years again snow, no I won't wanna miss that, Gil," she says as closes the white wooden door of their new home' behind her.

END


End file.
